


Сказ о Финче, мудром да богатом, о Ризе — добром молодце и дочери Финча Машинушке

by WTF PoI 2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014)



Series: WTF 2015 Низкий рейтинг [5]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/WTF%20PoI%202015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И послал однажды Финч Риза доченьку свою любимую из плена спасать...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сказ о Финче, мудром да богатом, о Ризе — добром молодце и дочери Финча Машинушке

В некотором царстве, во вполне определенном государстве в Нью-Йорк-граде стольном жил да был купец богатый да сильно мудрый, Финчем звали. Был он немолод и солиден, миллиардов девать некуда, пора бы уже о наследниках думать, да не сложилось как-то. Была у него доченька одна, Машиною звали, которую родил он вместе с другом своим по имени Нейтан, Нафанюшка по-нашенски, да только где он теперь, друг тот? Доченьку забрали в рабство ироды злобные из Разведки хитроумной, да назад никак не отдадут. Одна отрада — удавалось хоть переписываться, да и то — дочка в заточении какая-то странная стала, батюшке родному вместо слезных просьб о спасении да в горячей дочерней любви уверений как начала списки какие-то слать с цифрами! Ужаснулся Финч да схватился за волосы — совсем, мол, дщерь ополоумела, не дождаться от такой внучат, и кому тогда миллиарды достанутся? Ведь так и не женился он и не завел других деточек. Была, впрочем, одна у него красна девица, Грейс звали, да пришлось скрываться от нее, мертвым притворяючись, чтобы ироды злобные из Разведки не пронюхали да зла с нею не сотворили.   
Много было у Финча недвижимости, но больше всего любил он дворец один, Библиотекой называемый. Сидел там целыми днями, в волшебное зеркало глядючи — не пришлет ли чего родная Машинушка. Недели шли и годы летели, да так ничего и не менялося.   
С красными девицами был у Финча дефицит, но повстречал он как-то молодца синего. Совсем-совсем синего, в кафтане драном, с бомжа снятом, да с бутылкой адского варева, кое вискарем дешевым зовется. Звали молодца Ризом, и был он красив и статен — когда отмылся и постриг локоны свои. Посмотрел тогда Финч на Риза и возговорил:  
— Ой ты гой еси, добрый молодец…То есть, не хочешь ли ты работать на меня не за злато-серебро, а во имя добра, людей спасать во имя мира во всем мире?  
— Ой, хочу, — кивнул тут же молодец, у которого уже прошло похмелье от варева адского, наряженный в кафтан новый, что костюмом зовется . — Хочу. Добро творить это завсегда пожалуйста, а чем бороться со злом, это я сам знаю, где взять.   
И пошел и взял он сильно могучий Меч-кладенец у местных лиходеев, что гопниками зовутся, заодно повредив им для профилактики чашечки коленные, для здоровья зело важные.  
— Вот теперь готов я служить добру, — сказал добрый молодец и ухнул по-молодецки, отчего Библиотека зашаталася, но устояла.  
— Пойди туда, не знаю куда, — молвил Финч, — да приведи мне назад мою доченьку Машинушку, которая в плену у злых ворогов умом повредилась, номера какие-то шлет целыми днями, уж почтовые голуби летать заколебалися. Все понятно тебе, добрый молодец?  
— Так точно, — щелкнул Риз каблуками сапогов-скороходов, да в дальний путь отправился. Шел он полем, шел он лесом, шел мимо домин высоченных, небо крышами скребущих, везде искал да нигде не мог найти прекрасную и премудрую Машинушку, единственную Финча отраду. Тяжело было на сердце у Риза, потому что привык он служить верно и на новой должности тоже не хотел в грязь упасть личиком своим пресветлым. А может, и по другой причине тяжело было на душе у добра молодца, да нам то неведомо.   
Шел он день, шел другой, да повстречал стражников царя местного, а тут и чуть сказочке не конец! Один из стражников оказался и вовсе бабою, но симпатичною да справедливою, ручки свои афроамериканского цвету работой грязной запачкать не боящейся. Картер звалась эта кавалерист-девица. А второй был настолько кругл, что наверняка приходился родственником чуду иноземному, Колобком кличут которого. Звался второй стражник Фаско Лайонел, любил он пирожки в топленом сале жареные, что пончиками зовутся, да взятки брал с торговцев дурман-травою, на то и жил, потому что зарплата стражникова — слезки одни. Нехорошо они встретились, да разошлись мирно, пообещав друг другу помощь и всякое содействие, заодно и познакомились, а Фаско и вовсе с Ризом в дальние страны на поиски Машинушки отправился, кто знает — может, поглядеть хотел, хороша ли красна девка, а то чего бы и не жениться, папаша-то богатый у невесты.  
Скоро сказка сказывается, да нескоро дело делается. Шли Фаско и Риз да шли, да на знахарку местную набрели, которая не тела врачевала, а души, слова странные говорила да недуги душевные словами разными разгоняла. Болячки так и летели за тридевять земель, обгоняя одна другую, стоило лишь услышать про Фрейда жуткого да Юнга ужасного, а остальные слова так и повторить страшно, аж трясет. Но оказалась знахарка та по имени Рут притворщицей и ведьмою, что сама имела виды на Машинушку. Еле отбились от нее Фаско и Риз и дальше отправились. Встретилась им девица из племени амазонок, что из лука стрелять горазды и мечом махать получше иного мужика, а в бою так и вовсе десятерых стоят, Саминою звали. Фаско как глянул, так сразу и влюбился, а Риз не влюблялся, потому что был на работе, а значит, не положено сие. Да и нелегко было у него на сердце по-прежнему, не до влюбленностей тут.  
Пошли они дальше по дороге своей втроем, теперь и с Саминою. Глядь — позади пыль столбом, кто-то следом скачет на резвом скакуне, а это кто бы вы думали? Рут мимо пролетела на коньке-горбунке, что резвее «феррари» всякого, только ее и видели! Самина только рот раскрыла да и влюбилась враз. Ну что тут поделаешь, закручинился Риз, но с дороги не свернул. Добрались они до дворца Разведки злодейской, где держали Машинушку, а Машинушки-то и нет на месте! Ускакала она на коньке-горбунке вместе с Рут в дали дальние, где девицам не запрещается браки законные заключать. Да и Самина у какого-то местного лиходея отобрала скакуна резвого да помчалась им вослед, чтобы третьей быть, а Фаско и Риз пошли да нарезались с горя. И я там был, виски с горя пил, но третьим меня не взяли, хотя спросили — ты меня уважаешь?   
Пошли Фаско с Ризом обратно, а навстречу им — Серый Волк. Рычит, шерсть дыбом, того и гляди если не сожрет, то понадкусывает. Особенно Фаско ему понравился — был круглый и сдобный, как пончик, а Риз был жилистый и явно не такой лакомый. Но справились они с чудовищем — молвил ему Риз на языке иноземном, голландецком — «Сидеть, хороший мальчик!», — да и легло к его ногам чудовище, и руку лизнуло ласково, и приготовилось служить верно до дней последних, Беаром просило называть.   
Вернулся Риз к Финчу с руками пустыми да без Машинушки, да все как есть обсказал. Не хочет, мол, Машинушка к отцу родному возвращаться, нашла любовь в чужой стране на веки вечные. И возрыдал тогда Финч, что не видать ему внучат маленьких да резвых, наследничков разумных, а потом утешился — посмотрел на Риза верного и подумал, не поехать ли с ним в те края дальние, где добрым молодцам друг на друге жениться можно, ну а там… честным пирком да за свадебку! Ну а внучков и усыновить можно. Или увнучерить, потому что все возможно, когда в сундуках миллиарды бесчисленные без дела томятся.   
Вот все прямо так и сказал!   
А Риз взял да согласился, и сразу на сердце легко сделалось, будто камень кто с души снял. Сели они с Финчем на ковер-самолет да полетели брак регистрировать в дальние страны.   
А Фаско с Беаром на свадебке на самых почетных местах сидели, пуншем да пончиками угощалися, остальным гостям тоже было хорошо, даже под стол никто не упал.   
И стали Финч с Ризом жить-поживать и добра наживать, а чтобы во всем мире добро побеждало зло, надевал Риз кафтан свой, костюмом прозываемый, брал Меч-кладенец да шел карать злодеев, а потом спешил домой, к Финчу в объятия, а что потом было — то деткам маленьким знать рано еще. 

Конец.


End file.
